It Started With A Kiss
by WinxMusaFan
Summary: A one-shot on how Flora & Riven started their relationship in my opinion. Possibly Romance, Drama,a bit of angst & maybe friendship.


**Hi! So I'm doing another one shot. Enjoy! &amp; yes, this is also inspired by a song. Flora's POV &amp; later Riven's POV.**

It Started with a Kiss

.

.

Yep, it started with a kiss. Want to know how our relationship started with a kiss? Keep reading.

"Riven! Why must you always be such a jerk?" Musa screamed.

She had invited Riven to our dorms in our school so that they could have a talk. Helia &amp; I haven't been through a good relationship either, so Musa suggested I invite Helia over too, so that the both of us could work things out with them.

"Helia, where are you going?" I asked. We had been sitting there in silence, listening to Musa scream at Riven when he got up &amp; headed towards the door.

"Somewhere," he replied coldly.

"&amp; where is somewhere?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"That's none of your business, so stay out of it!" he shouted.

"Of course it's my business! You're my boyfriend!" I hollered.

"If you understand me like the ways a girlfriend does, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screeched &amp; slammed the door in my face.

Musa &amp; Riven had poked their heads out when Helia shouted at me. I crumbled onto the floor in a heap &amp; started sobbing my heart out.

"HELIA! HELIA!" Riven shouted as he ran after Helia. Musa knelt down beside me.

"Oh, Musa! I think that Helia doesn't love me anymore!" I sobbed.

"Erm...Flora? Do you know what Riven said when he looked out of my room?" Musa asked.

I looked up. "W-What?" I sniffed.

"Riven said that you are a gorgeous flower," Musa smiled. I gasped.

"Riven...Likes me?!" I gasped. Musa nodded. I couldn't believe he likes me too!

"&amp; I have a crush on Helia..." she admitted.

"Oh, you can have him. We're totally over," I huffed dramatically. I smiled at Musa &amp; went off to find Riven. I saw him walking back from the Forest.

"What did Helia say?" I asked.

"That jerk said he prefers Musa over you," he replied.

"&amp; I prefer you over Helia," I muttered. But he heard it, loud &amp; clear. Riven looked up.

"You do? So do I! I mean..." he blabbered, turning red. I smiled &amp; gave him a kiss. He looked surprise &amp; made sure no one was watching this scene.

Riven returned the kiss. I looked up at him.

"Does that mean we're a couple now?" I asked? He shrugged.

That night, the Winx were glad the conflict between Musa &amp; Riven &amp; Helia &amp; I were finally over.

"So who are you with?" Bloom asked.

"Riven!" I smiled.

"Helia!" Musa giggled.

"WHAT?!" the girls shrieked.

Riven's POV:

_The Next Day..._

I sat at my usual place: the back. Flora had to change seats with Gracie, the shortest girl in class, so she sat two rows away from me at the back.

Miss Chermaine, the Mathematics teacher, started writing out sums. UGH! Just then, the sweet aroma of roses &amp; violets caught my attention.

Flowers? Musa never wore any perfume since the time I knew her. The guys at the back couldn't be wearing perfume! &amp; the smell of roses &amp; violets too!

Flora...That's right! Flora!

"Ehem! Mr Riven! Are you paying attention?!" the voice of Miss Chermaine rang into my ears.

I snapped awake. "Sorry, what was that?" I asked, forcing myself to look stupid.

The whole class exploded with laughs, giggles &amp; Miss Chermaine glared.

"I said that class was dismissed 10 minutes ago," she said steely. I looked at the clock. It's been 30 minutes already? I hastily picked up my stuff &amp; went over to Flora.

"Yes, Riven?" she smiled politely, as if nothing happened just now.

Miss Chermaine walked out of the class &amp; shut the door. She obviously needed glasses. She had locked us in the class!

Flora ran to the door. No one passed by. Everyone was in the cafeteria. Flora knocked but nothing happened.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the door won't open until the next class comes in," she said.

Taking her hands, I pushed her against the wall &amp; kissed her passionately. She gasped &amp; returned it. I guess this means that this is a start of our relationship then. I heard the song "It Started with a Kiss" by Hot Chocolate play, even though there were no speakers or radios...

_It started with a kiss in the back row of a classroom  
How could I resist the aroma of your perfume  
You and I were inseparable, it was love at first sight  
You made me promise to marry you, I made you promise to be my wife_

_But then you were only eight years old  
And I had just about turned nine  
I thought that life was always good  
I thought you always would be mine_

_It started with a kiss  
Never thought it would come to this  
It started with a kiss  
Never thought it would come to this_

_I remember every little thing like fighting in the playground  
'Cause some good looking boy had started to hang around  
That boy hurt me so bad but I was happy 'cause you cried, still  
I couldn't help but notice that new distant look in your eyes_

_And then when you were sixteen  
And I had just turned seventeen  
I couldn't hold on to your love  
I couldn't hold on to my dreams_

_It started with a kiss  
Never thought it would come to this  
It started with a kiss  
Never thought it would come to this_

_You don't remember me, do you?  
You don't remember me, do you?_

_Walking down the streets came the star of my love story  
And my heart began to beat so fast, so clear was my memory  
I heard my voice cry out her name and as she looked and looked away  
I felt so hurt, I felt so small and it was all that I could say_

_You don't remember me, do you?  
You don't remember me, do you?  
You don't remember me, do you?  
You don't remember me, do you?_

_It started with a kiss  
Never thought it would come to this  
It started with a kiss  
Never thought it would come to this_

**I know it's simply horrid, but hey, inspiration, right? Please review! Thank you! ~Musa**


End file.
